California here we come
by Imy94
Summary: Starts at the beginning of season4. Rory gets back from Europe and desperately misses Jess.kinda OOC so if that's not your thing please don't read!LITERATI! Please review!
1. Howl

**AN: **Basically Rory and Lorelai get back home from Europe with 2 weeks until Rory's first day at Yale. Please enjoy reading and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I'd love to but I don't!

-----------------------

**The Crap Shack 10:45am**

Lorelai walks down the stairs.

Lorelai: Rory? Rory come on wake up!

She walks into Rory's room and sees that its empty, she panics and all sorts of awful scenarios fill her imagination.

Lorelai: (gasps) Oh my God.

She rushes to the phone and dials a number with her whole body shaking with fear.

_Luke: Hello?_

Lorelai: Luke (forcing back the tears)

_Luke: What's up?_

Lorelai: It's Rory.

_Luke: (concerned) what?_

Lorelai: She's not here have you seen her?

_Luke: No, Lorelai look just relax, I'm sure she's fine just calm down and ring her cell ok?_

Lorelai: I can't relax, I can't calm down my only daughter is missing and she left her damn cell phone here and oh my God. (Lorelai says as she makes Rory's bed and she finds a note.)

_Luke: What is it?_

Lorelai: (reads the note aloud) Dear Mom, Don't panic, I'm fine. I've just taken a short trip. I can't tell you where now but I'll be home soon to fill you in. There's just something important I had to do. Just go to Luke's get some coffee and pancakes and before you know it I'll be home. Love Rory your favourite daughter.

_Luke: Lorelai, oh my God, are you o……_

Lorelai: A short trip? Where? Why can't she tell me where she's gone? What could be so important? What is this something she has to do?

_Luke: I don't know but she's a responsible kid she'll take care of herself._

Lorelai: How can you be so calm about this?

_Luke: You just have to trust her._

Lorelai: Yeah I guess. But…

Lorelai continues to smoothen out the sheets on Rory's bed and plumps up the pillows and under the pillows she finds a book.

Lorelai: Oh my God.

She opens the book and sees the writing in the margins of the book called 'Howl'

_Luke: What?_

Lorelai: I think I know where she's gone.

She hangs up the phone.

_Luke: where? Lorelai? Lorelai?_

_Luke sighs and hangs up too._

Lorelai sits down on Rory's bed and starts to read 'Howl' and the detailed notes inside.

**AN: **Did you like it? REVIEW!!!


	2. Girl from the photo

**AN: **Ok so this starts where the last one left off except now we focus on Rory! Sorry I don't know how long Rory's journey would take so I took a random guess!

**Disclaimer: **obviously I don't own it!

**In Rory's car 5:00pm**

Rory turns on the radio and the song 'California' by 'Phantom Planet' is playing.

_We've been on the run_

_Driving in the sun_

_Looking out for number 1_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

_Rustlers grab your gun _

_Your shadow weighs a ton_

_Driving down the 101_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

_California…_

_Here we come…_

Rory stops the car and walks up to the gate of a house with a front garden filled with sleeping animals mostly cats and dogs. She tiptoes carefully to the front door. She raises her hand to knock but she pauses, takes a deep breath, smoothes her hair down and knocks.

The door opens and there she sees him. With his thick, dark brown hair and his deep brown eyes which always reveal his true feelings. He stood strong but Rory could see that he was clearly deadly afraid of who stood in front of him. He was wearing baggy jeans, messy black converse and a black sweater which outlined his perfectly muscular torso.

Finally she summoned up the courage to speak but it was a weak and quiet voice-

Rory: Hey Dodger.

---------------------RJRJRJRJRJR--------------------

Jess: Rory.

He can barely speak her name.

From the back of the house calls the voice of a girl- "Jess, who is it?"

The girl walks up to the door and stands next to Jess staring intently at Rory.

The girl has mousy brown hair tied up in a scruffy half bun half pony tail and a pair of glasses framing her green eyes. She is wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a blue zip-up sweater she also has a copy of J.D Salinger's 'Catcher in the Rye' in her hands.

"Hi I'm Lily" says the small girl who Rory guesses is around 11 years old.

Rory: Hi Lily I'm…

Lily: Wait, I recognise you from somewhere, have we met?

Jess: (who had stayed silent for a while now and really needed to talk) No you haven't met.

Lily: Oh, I remember you're the girl from the photo.

Rory: The photo?

Lily: Yeah. But your name is…Ah darn I can't remember.

Jess: Her name is…

Lily: …Rory!

Rory: Yeah how do you know that?

Jess: she's psychic

Lily: I found the photo and didn't know who you were so I bugged Jess till he told me who you were.

Rory: I'm sorry but what photo?

Jess: It's not important really.

Lily: Oh don't worry I'll go get it.

She skips off into the back of the house.

Rory: Jess…

Jess: Look Rory I…

Lily: Here I found it.

Rory: Wow. That's from thanksgiving. Mom and Luke saw Jess smile and knew that was so rare that they needed a record of it so they quickly grabbed a photo. (To Jess) I can't believe you kept it.

Rory really couldn't believe it. Jess had kept it, what did this mean? All sorts of thoughts rushed through her head, thoughts about Jess, how did he feel about her, and how did she feel about him? Questions she thought would be answered today.

Jess: Hey Lily go tell your Mom I'll be back home later I'm going for a walk.

Rory? (Gestures for her to join him)

Rory: (gulps) so Jess how you been?

Jess: Not too bad I guess. How was Europe?

Rory: Good. Great actually. We saw it all. Berlin, Paris, London, Barcelona, Dublin, Venice and now I'm here in Venice, California not quite part of the plan!

They both laugh a little; this comforted them both because it was the first step to breaking the ice between them, which had grown over the last month.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company but Jess had a sudden urge for information so he asked Rory a question.

Jess: How did you know I was here?

Rory: At 3 this morning I broke into Luke's and sneaked up to his apartment and found the address for Jimmy Mariano on the fridge and I guessed you would be there.

Jess: I'm surprised he wasn't awake then.

Rory: He does get up early.

Jess: I can't quite picture you sneaking into Luke's apartment it's not something you would see Rory do every day.

Rory: Yeah. So, Lily, is she your sister?

Jess: Not exactly, no. Her Mom is Sasha, Jimmy's 'soul mate' (he uses air quotes and a smile creeps up his face)

Rory: (smiles back) Right.

Jess: (He turns to face Rory and looks into her aqua blue eyes that he finds himself regularly lost in) about that night…

Rory: At the party?

Jess: Yeah.

Both: I'm sorry.

Rory: Now that I know the facts I completely understand how you were feeling.

Jess: It wasn't your fault.

Rory: OK. But I'm still sorry.

Jess: You don't have to be.

Rory: Can I ask a question?

Jess: Sure go ahead.

Rory: Why did you leave?

Jess: (pauses and looks down at his shoes thinking about that, it was the biggest mistake of his life.)

Rory: Nah, It's OK just forget I asked.

Jess: (looks back into her eyes) I was scared

Rory: Of what?

Jess: Disappointing you, hurting you.

Rory: You leaving hurt me.

Jess: Sorry. Can I ask you a question?

Rory: Ask away.

Jess: Why did you come here?

Rory: (Pauses, she wasn't sure how to answer that yet)

Jess: I mean you left in the middle of the night and drove cross country that's so not you, why'd you do it?

Rory: Because, you didn't say goodbye.

Jess: Oh

Rory: Yeah.

Jess: (still confused and wanting to know more) But that still doesn't make sense. Rory Gilmore does not drive miles to say goodbye to the guy who left her.

Rory: Maybe not, but she does drive miles to see the guy she loves. (Oops that just slipped out)

Jess: (surprised) what?!

Rory: I…

Jess: I love you too.

**AN:** Please review and I hope they weren't totally OOC! I'm not sure how to continue this but I'm brainstorming now, ideas are welcome!


	3. Home, sweet home

**AN: **I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm sure you'll get over it! If you remember when Lane gets busted for going to the gig and then she gets kicked out well basically I've decided to have that happen during the summer that Rory was in Europe so this means that Lane didn't stay at Yale instead she stayed at Rory's house until she sorted everything out and after a week Lane manages to rent a Stars Hollow apartment with Zach and Brian.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter I know that some people objected to the OOCness in the last chapter and I apologise for that it was just what I needed to happen for the story to work. I also got a request to write with speech marks instead of script form well I'd already started this chapter so I'm sorry about that but I'll try to change soon.

Please Review and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I'd love to own Jess!!

**Starting where the last chapter ended- **

Jess: Rory, say someth…

Rory silences his lips with a gentle kiss which quickly escalates to a deep and passionate kiss. Jess holds her soft body close to his not wanting to let go ever again, while she ran a fingers through his thick hair enjoying his touch again.

Rory: Jess I…I want to…If you would…can we just start where we left off?

Jess: I don't think so.

Rory: What?!

Jess: I want a fresh start. I want to…I want to do better this time…I want this to work. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for everything.

Rory: I'll always forgive you and you're not the only one that should apologise. I should have trusted you and tried a little harder.

Jess: Don't worry about it Rory.

Rory: So how's that for a fresh start?

Jess: I guess it'll have to do.

Rory: (smiles and gives him a quick peck on the cheek)

Jess: (putting his arm around her shoulders) Come on they'll be wondering where I am.

Rory: Oh my God, I my God.

Jess: What?

Rory: I left my mom in the middle of the night she's probably going absolutely crazy with worry right now.

Jess: Wait you didn't tell her you were coming here. That is bad.

Rory: Well what did you expect me to tell her? Oh hi mom I'm just going to drive to California to see Jess who left me and tell him I love him. Yeah, that's a great idea.

Jess: Relax Rory she'll understand.

Rory: Hello! This is Lorelai Gilmore we are talking about here she won't understand when I tell her I came to see you that'll make her crazier she's not your biggest fan you know.

Jess: OK so maybe at first she'll go ballistic but then she'll calm down and will begin to understand. How did she react when you went to New York to see me?

Rory: Exactly how you just described.

Jess: Well aren't I a regular clairvoyant.

Rory: You should get a job at a carnival.

Jess: Not making a mental note as we speak! Come on Jimmy will be going crazy now thinking of way to kill me!

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------

Jimmy: Jess, where the hell have you been? You told Lily you'd be back in a bit and you've been gone nearly an hour.

Jess: Hey Jimmy. This is Rory (gestures to the girl standing behind him who Jimmy clearly didn't notice)

Rory: (steps out from behind Jess and outstretches her hand nervously) Hi you must me Jess' Dad nice to meet you Mr. Mariano

Jimmy: (shakes her hand) Hello Rory. And call me Jimmy Mr. Mariano seriously freaks me out.

Rory: Jimmy it is.

An awkward silence falls amongst them which is only broken my Sasha.

Sasha: (wiping her hands on a cloth and walking out the kitchen into the living room) Hi Rory I'm Sasha.

Rory: Hi. (waves nervously as she steps back so she is slightly behind Jess)

Jess: (whispers to Rory) Relax they don't bite. Well not as far as I know (smiling)

Rory elbows him as her cheeks turn red.

Sasha: So Rory would you like to stay for dinner?

Rory: Thank you but I don't think so I should really be getting home.

Sasha: Oh yes of course back to freak town of Stars Hollow.

Rory gives Jess a 'what did you tell them?' look.

Sasha: So what about you Jess are you hungry?

Jess: Just a second Sasha I need to talk to Rory for a minute.

Jess and Rory step outside and Sasha raises her eyebrows to Jimmy as if to say 'what's going on there?'

Jess: Ok so you know the whole start a fresh thing? (Rory nods her head) I don't think it's going to work with 3000 miles between us.

Rory gives him a questionable look.

Jess: Yahoo, again.

Rory: (smiles)

Jess: Rory I'm serious what now? I mean you're at Yale building a life for yourself while I'm crashing on the couch in my Dad's living room.

Rory: Then come back.

Jess: What?

Rory: I'm not leaving without you.

Jess: (smiles at this) Stubborn as usual.

Rory: You could talk to…

Jess: No there is no way I'm going to live with Luke again I don't hate him or anything but he might hate me and I really need to make a fresh start with him too.

Rory: Fine but at least ask him for a job there again ok?

Jess: Ok.

Rory: Oops Luke doesn't need any extra help.

Jess: Why he didn't hire Kirk did he because that guy has too many jobs already.

Rory: Actually he hired Lane.

Jess: But what about scary Mrs. Kim?

Rory: She kicked Lane out when she found out about Lane's real life, the whole Rock 'n' Roll thing. Are you really scared of Mrs. Kim?

Jess: Oh come on you're scared of her too!

Rory: OH LANE!

Jess: What now?

Rory: When she got kicked out she, Zach and Brian found an apartment.

Jess: Well good for her but…So?

Rory: They have a spare room!

Jess: Really?

Rory: Yeah!

Jess: It's lucky for me she's you best friend.

Rory: Incredibly lucky!

Jess leans in and kisses Rory while Jimmy, Sasha and Lily all look out the window and the perfect, recently reconciled couple.

------------------------------RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ----------------------------------

**In Rory's car and she's ringing Lane. **

Rory: It's ringing!

Jess: Ok Rory that's what phones do!

Rory: Shut up!

Jess: Oh and one more thing.

Rory: Yeah?

Jess: Don't forget to breath.

Rory gives Jess a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Rory: Hey, Lane?

Lane: Rory, hi!

Rory: How are you?

Lane: I'm good. It's all a bit crazy right now but It's good. How about you?

Rory: I have something to ask you.

Lane: OK, what?

Rory: Would you mind having a new housemate they'll pay rent and help out and everything.

Lane: I can't see why not the spare room is just there with now use for it. So what homeless hobo am I taking in?

Rory: Take a deep breath.

Lane: Why?

Rory: You're gonna need it.

Lane: Just tell me who.

Rory: Jess.

Lane: Jess? As in Jess, the Jess?

Rory: Yeah that's the one.

Lane: Ok (slightly confused) So what's going on with you and him then? (excited) Are you guys getting back together?

Rory: I'll fill you in later It's a really long story.

Lane: Ok bye.

Rory: Bye Lane.

Rory turns around and nods at Jess with a huge grin on her face.

--------------------------------GGGGGGGGGG---------------------------------

**Outside Lane's apartment-7:30am the next morning –they drove all night.**

Rory: You know you could have come to breakfast with me and my mom. It'd give you a chance to talk to Luke.

Jess: Yeah, I wanted to give you a chance to calm Lorelai down before she saw me.

Rory: Wimp.

Jess: Well what can I say? Crazy women scare me.

Rory: Do I?

Jess: Hell yeah!

Rory: See you for lunch at Luke's?

Jess: Yeah.

He leans in through the car window and kisses her and makes his way to the apartment convincing himself that this is gonna work.

-----------------------------LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL---------------------------------

Lorelai sits on the porch step with a cup of coffee in one hand and 'Howl' and Rory's note in the other. When she sees Rory pull up in the driveway she takes a big gulp of coffee and stands up.

Lorelai: What the hell Rory? Leaving me in the middle of the night you scared me so much. Do you have any idea what was going through my head when I found out you were gone? No, I suppose you don't but I'll tell you, I was imaging so many awful scenarios including kidnapping, murder, car crashes and all sorts of things. I don't ever want to feel like that again no ever, never. I have been sitting on this porch step waiting for you for hours with those thoughts and some images still running through my head. It was just so irresponsible Rory and leaving your cell phone here what were you thinking? What if your car broke down or something there would be no way of contacting anyone unless you found a phone box which aren't every 5 metres you know. If you ever do that again Rory I swear…I'll argh!

Rory: (tears in her eyes) I'm so, so sorry Mom. I didn't think about the effect it would have on you if I left in the middle of the night. I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight but that's not a good enough excuse. You should punish me but I guess that wouldn't work with me and Yale but you could make me drop out of Yale or burn all my books and steal all my favourite clothes and shoes.

Lorelai: (sees the apologetic look filled with guilt but she also saw a small sparkle of triumph and Lorelai decided that she just wanted to forgive Rory and find out what happened on her trip) Ssh I just…don't do that again.

Lorelai pulls Rory into a hug and strokes her hair.

Rory: I'm just really, really sorry mom.

Lorelai: Really because you didn't make that clear?!

Lorelai breaks the hug, sits down on the porch step and Rory joins her.

Lorelai: You went to see him didn't you?

Rory: (pauses) Yeah. I just…I missed him so much. (Looks down at her shoes embarrassed)

Lorelai: And…

Rory: (looks up) What do you mean?

Lorelai: What happened?

Rory: It's a long story.

Lorelai: Give me the reader's digest then.

Rory: Ok, well, basically, I went, accidentally told him I loved him and then he said it back and I persuaded him to come back and now he's living in the spare room of Lane's apartment.

Lorelai: OK (still quite upset)

Rory: OK

Lorelai: I'm happy that you're happy, but next time just tell me first.

Rory: Sure. Mom?

Lorelai: Yeah.

Rory: Why do you have my copy of 'Howl' in your hand?

Lorelai: I've been reading it all day and I finally finished margin-notes and all.

They both laugh a little and Lorelai puts her arm around Rory and Rory rests her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

Rory was happy, Jess was back!

**AN: **I'm not sure if I like this chapter but It's you're opinion I'd like to hear so please REVIEW!!

Lorelai: (looks at Rory and sees how


	4. emergency an

Ok so I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna be able to update in a while because I'm going skiing in France next Friday yay!! And then its Easter so this story is gonna be put on hold for a while!! Sorry but I'll update as soon as I can!!


	5. Little Girls and Rubber Gloves

**AN:sorry I haven't updated in aaaaages!!! I've had this chapter in a notebook for a while but I just never found the time to type it up. Sorry if there are any spelling or gramatical errors in this, I have a new computer and word isn't installed yet.I'm sorry if the Luke and Jess conversation is way too OOC it was really hard to write and I'm just starting to get used to writing these characters.I hope you like this please review if you do or even if you don't.**

**Disclaimer:If only...**

**Little Girls and Rubber Gloves-**

Lorelai and Rory spent the day just having a movie marathon watching all their favourite movies with bucket-loads of junk food. Rory wasn't sure if Lorelai chose to watch movies because Rory was going to Yale soon or because she wanted to avoid talking about Rory's impromptu trip. They both went to bed early saying not much more than "Pass the red vines" and "night, Luke's in the morning."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Mom, you ready?"Rory called up the stairs from the living room while pulling on some black converse. Lorelai came rushing down the stairs and mumbled "Let's go" They both walked out the door and to Luke's. Just as Lorelai was about to turn the doorknob into the diner, Rory stopped her and said

"Mom. you've barely said anything since I came back and I know you were really upset and you have every right to be but, you seemed to have calmed down. Are you sure you're OK with me and Jess?"

Lorelai paused, breathed in deeply, pushed her hair back behind her ears and finally spoke up

"I was really upset, you have no idea and I swear if you pull anything like that again I will have you put under house arrest but you seem happy, very happy and I can't stop you from dating Jess and I can't stop you from loving him either. I'm just getting over the shock of this, it's just...I dunno just please give me some time to digest all of this. I'm gonna try and be more understanding with Jess and try to see what you see 'the real Jess' as you call it. But I'm never gonna be completely comfortable with whoever you're dating boy, girl or alien but I will try to relax a little with Jess and although it seems as though he's hurt you in the past I'm gonna try and give him a second chance, OK?"

"Lorelai Gilmore taking the moral high-ground! Well I suppose there's a first time for everything" Rory replies in a joking tone.

"I will try really, but he has to try too" Lorelai says trying to reassuringly.

"OK I'll talk to him"

"Good, now can we PLEASE go in for coffee?"

"OK"

They both smile and rush into the diner to be refilled with their elixcir of life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rory" Lane says as she opens the door to her best friend.

"Lane, hi" Rory replies smiling.

Jess walks out of the back of the apartment.

"Wow he's still alive." Rory says faking suprise that her boyfriend didn't fustrate Lane to the point of murder!

"Yup, with all his limbs too" Lane said smiling.

"Hey, Rory" Jess said wearing his signature smirk while slipping a book into his back pocket.

"Jess, just wait for me a sec, I'm gonna talk to Lane."

"OK" Jess nods and stands in the doorway.

"So, how was Jess' first day living with you? was it awful?" Rory asks curiously.

"Very interesting."

"Really how so?"

"He washed the dishes"

"He washed the dishes?"

"Rubber gloves and all!"

"Oh, please tell me you have pictures of Jess contributing to society." Rory asked happily.

"I got some before he saw me and threatened to wash my camera too!"

Rory laughed "sounds fun" she puases. "I think it'll be OK, with him and you and living here."

"What do you mean?"

"well you guys never really clicked" Rory said.

"I know but we never really had the chance to"

"You should start now. You know he likes music, maybe he could listen to you guys play sometimes, I'm sure he'd give you his opinions."

"I think it's a little early to be expecting mutiple syllables from him but i'll mention it to him"

"Anyway Jess is waiting and I'm dying to go and torment him about rubber gloves" Rory said excitedly.

"I'll see you later then"

"OK bye Lane"

"Bye"

Rory walks away and over to Jess.

"Ready?" Jess asks.

"Yes.oh and Jess?"

"What?"

"I can't picture you in rubber gloves!"

"Oh jeez"

"Did you really do the dishes?" Rory asks with an evil smile playing across her lips.

"Stop it" Jess says playfully.

"Oh come on just admit it"

"Fine, I did the dishes. Happy now?" He asks with a slight irritated tone.

"Very" She replies andkiss him gently as they walk towards the bookstore.

----

Outside Andrew's.

"Ok so I spoke to him on the phone earlier and he said that he could use some help around the place and you never know if he really likes you he might let you publish something." Rory says to Jess persuasively.

"I dunno. Isn't there another job option." Jess says whining.

"You could work at Doose's" Rory says holding in a laugh.

"With Bagboy and Taylor, I don't think so but thanks." Jess said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Then Andrew's is your only choice"

"fine" Jess answered reluctantly.

Rory pushes Jess in the door playfully.

RJRJRJRJRJRJ

After talking to Andrew, who hired Jess with minimal protest, Rory and Jess flicked through books together.

"Jess" Rory said cocking her head while trying to extract Jess from his hemmingway he was deeply engrossed in.

"Yup" Jess replied looking up.

"You should talk to him"

Jess pretended not to know who him is.

"News in Stars Hollow travels fast Jess, it'd be better if he heard it from you first, you know he really cared about you." Rory paused waiting for a response "He missed you, I can tell."

Jess shut the hemmingway and put it back on the shelf. "But...I...I'm really not good at the verbal thing."

"Practise makes perfect"

"Yeah but nothing and no-one's perfect so why practice?"

"Jess" Rory said sternly.

"Rory" he said mocking her tone.

"You have to"

"I know"

"Then i'll wait here while you talk ok?"

"fine" He leaned in, gave her a quick kiss. "see ya later"

Rory replied patting his back- "Brave Boy!"

Jess walks out the store and nearly knocks Lorelai over.

He mumbles "Sorry" not noticing who it was.

"Jess, hey" Lorelai said stopping Jess.

"Oh I didn't..." Jess started.

"I know." Lorelai paused composing herself "So, Jess, welcome back, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks" JEss said with a vague tone.

"So...I hear you're living with Lane and the band"

"Yeah"

"how's that going?"

Jess shrugs "Good I guess"

"Right, rights so Jess?"

"Yeah"

"Good Luck"

"With what?"

"Luke"

"How'd you...?"

"I saw the look of panic on your face mixed with a little guilt. My mom caught me out with a similar expression many times."

"Oh well, thanks, bye"

"I'll see you around then"

They both walked away in opposite directions both shocked by the civilized conversation they just shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want an egg and bacon sandwich" Kirk said to Luke.

"I've alreadly given you three of those, you can't have another one we are out of bacon, you ate it ALL" Luke replied angrily.

"But I..."

"No"

"I..."

"order something else of get out"

"Fine" Kirk said and stropped out.

Luke began to wipe down the counter when he heard the bell above the door ring, he looked up and saw his James Dean, rebel without a cause, nephew.

"Hey" Jess said quietly.

"Jess" Luke said completely taken aback.

"could we talk?"

"Sure." Luke said leading the way upstairs. They both stood by the table in an awkward silence.

"Everything looks the same." Jess said trying desperatly to break the silence.

"Jess...why are you here?"

"I live here"

"you don't live here."

"You're right I don't live here" Jess said gesturing to the apartment. "But I do live here, Stars Hollow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"But...what about hating Stars Hollow and Taylor and where are you living and what about a job and...oh god what about Rory? Have you talked to her?"

"She's why I'm here."

Luke paused trying to understand that and then "Oh, so that little trip Rory took, she went to California?"

Jess nodded.

"Oh"

"Luke?"

"Yeah"

"I...I'm...I just wanted to say that i'm sorry" Jess mumbled whilst staring at his feet.

"Wow.I...that's OK."

"And i just wanted to say...you were right"

"About what?"

"Jimmy's nice and he tries but he never would have survived as my Dad."

"Well,uh...i'm sorry that it didn't work out with you guys."

"It's oK" Jess said shrugging "I'm Ok. I've got a job and I'm living at Lane's."

"Oh good that's good."

"Yeah it is good."

"So Jess are we good?"

"Yeah" Jess replied forcing himself not to smile, he had a reputation to uphold.

"Anytime you need anything, you know where to come."

"Yeah, thanks Luke, for everything."

"Sure"

Jess and Luke shared a lightly awkward hug and Jess walked to the door, nodded, smiled at luke and walked out.  
A smile grew on Luke's face, despite the trouble caused, he had really missed that kid.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Fine, it went fine" Jess answered Rory.

"So fine that we can have lunch here?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Good" Rory said smiling.

they sat down and just as they were deciding what to order Lorelai walked through the door.

"Hey, huys." she said waving.

"Oh, yeah, Jess, my mom is eating with us."

Jess masked a flinch and simply nodded.

"Hey Lucas" Lorelai yelled as Luke came down the stairs.

"Don't call me that, woah you're having lunch, together?!"

"Yeah, oK so I'd like a hamburger, no tomato with a side of fries an donion rings, a coke and for desserd custard pie and put squeezy cheese on everything."

"Even on the pie?" Luke said pulling a disgusted expression.

"No, silly on everything else!"

"Obviously, and what about you two?"

Luke said pointing at Jess and Rory.

"I'll have grilled cheese and fries, oh and custard pie and coke too."

"Ok and Jess?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Jess come on eat." Rory said frowning.

"Yeah I'm not comfortable with my daughter dating an anorexic!" Lorelai said smiling.

"ok, I'll have a BLT and a salad."

"what type of salad?" Luke asked

"do I look like I care?"

"just pick a salad!" Luke said fustrated

"I.Don't.care." Jess said slowly.

"Fine, that'll be about 10 minutes"

"Good I'm starving" Rory said with a smile.

"Me too" Lorelai agreed. "So Jess, I hear you got a job at the bookstore."

"Yeah, it's not a career but it'll pay the rent." he replied

Lorelai nodded.

"oh mom speaking of rent, there is a hilarious story about Jess living with Lane."

"Oh jeez" Jess said embarrased.

"Tell me later, when I have popcorn because considering the shade of pink of your boyfriend's cheeks I'm gonna need refreshments!"

"Ok but let me say one thing, rubber gloves!" rory said with an evil smile playing on her lips.

"ooh intruiging" Lorelai said looking at Jess with a scarily evil expression!

"Yeah" Rory said giggling. And looking into her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"He seriously washed up?" Lorelai asked sitting in the living room with Rory.

"Yeah and earlier, I got a text from Lane about him cooking."

"Oh my god, not way"

"Yes way"

The Gilmore Girls sat laughing happily.

"So tommorow?"

"What?" Rory asked.

"It's your last day before Yale."

"You're making it sound as if i'm gonna die."

"Well your life won't be the same EVER again."

"Yeah but I'll still be alive."

"I know but you won't be my little girl anymore" lorelai said with a sad smile.

"I'm always gonna be you're little girl"

"No you won't" Lorelai said quietly so Rory couldn't hear.

Rory leaned over and gave her best friend/mom a big and loving hug.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too kiddo"

**AN:So that was the 4th chapter I'll update quicker with more reviews!! please, please review! thanks for reading now tell me what you thought!**


End file.
